As one style of vehicle braking devices, a style described in Patent Literature 1 is known. The vehicle braking device shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 1 includes a pedal stroke simulator, a pressure control valve 34, and the like. The pedal stroke simulator is coupled to a pressure chamber 14 of a master cylinder 3 through a connecting line 24. The pressure control valve 34 is a control valve which controls a pressure guided to a space part 21 of the master cylinder 3 by being hydraulically coupled to a pressure supply device 33 and a first pressure fluid supply tank 42 and can be driven by an application force through application force transmission means 52 and 35.